


What's a King to Do? (The Holy Airships Remix)

by hostilecrayon



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Edgar's perfect plan, he finds it's become just a little breezy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a King to Do? (The Holy Airships Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where's your ninja superiority now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171944) by [Seiji (SnarkyLlama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji). 



**What’s a King to Do? (The Holy Airships Remix)**

Edgar stood at the table, clearly excited about his plans for rebuilding Figaro. He was getting more and more animated, pacing back and forth, making grandiose gestures with his hands. Yes, he had the perfect plan! They would enlist Setzer’s help to transport the materials, oh yes, and where would they get those materials? Why, none other than Zozo, of course! It was just a monster infested place overrun by liars! Edgar could ask Locke to help, of course, as he was quite the adept thi- treasure hunter. They’d be able to get all they needed and then some! Wasn’t it brilliant?

Edgar paused, looking around for an open door. How odd, he could have sworn there had been some kind of breeze… things felt just a little airy…

Thinking about it, why would it be airy down _there?_

His eyes went wide, and to the bemusement of the conference room, he shouted, “Holy airships, I’ve been robbed!”

The king flailed, crossing his arms over his crotch as if it were plain for anyone to see he was missing his favorite pair of boxers, and ran from the room.

Damn treasure hunters!


End file.
